disney_movie_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird World
Weird World is a computer-animation fantasy comedy- drama action Disney film made by The Golden Cubit. Plot The film tells a story of a child-like, but friendly DJ, George Jacqueline, citizen of Rainbow City and member of electronic group Zap Cloud, who teams up with some magical and awesome heroes to save Weird World from a villain with a very destructive weapon. Characters Go to my userpage to see pictures of the characters. *'George Jacqueline:' The film's main protagonist. As part of electonic group Zap Cloud, George Jacqueline is a 24-year old waffle-loving DJ who is known and loved by every citizen of Rainbow City, his hometown. He enjoys doing all sorts of sports and crafting. He is smart, but can get nervous when answering a question, which can lead him to getting others wrong, even the most simplest ones, but he makes it up for his charm, bravado and relaxation. However, he may be a nice guy, be he acts very psychopathic which can cause him to but violent and very angry, which can sometimes go too far. It's probably the amount of vodka he drinks a lot. He is also rather childish. He does tasks differently to how it's done normally like painting things with a knife or making coffee in a food blender. He once even attempted to brush with teeth with a paintbrush. He gained magical powers at birth from his mother, Eleanor Jacqueline, which he doesn't about... yet. He also has a remarkable ability to remove his head. And has an uncontrollable habit of talking to himself. *'Stephanie:' The film's deuteragonist. Half robot, half magical gem warrior, also known as The Silver Gem, Stephanie is a very sweet, kind and caring cyborg. She has incredible intelligence and all her knowledge (plus her energy) comes from the pearl at the base of her forehead. There's also a pearl located in her back, which is where her magical wings come from. Ironically, she's the shy and sensitive one, but is the leader of The Extraordinary Eight and is always taking of and looking out for her friends. Stephanie's also a lesbian and has had a relationship with George's mother Eleanor for a long time. Plus, she often makes cute faces and sometimes funny face reactions. And she likes to eat certain things, but her favourite food are Oreos. Oreo She loves Oreos, especially with a glass of milk. She also likes to keep fit and she's very suicidal. *'Eleanor Jacqueline:' The film's tritagonist. Eleanor Jacqueline is the mother of George Jacqueline. She used to be a magical hero just like her love interest Stephanie, but a cave explosion caused her to loose her powers and know she lives as just an ordinary mother. Just like George, she can remove her head and she can't gain head injuries. Eleanor likes to pretend she knows a lot more than she really does. In fact, she isn't as smart as George. She really cares about George and feels very stressed and worried when she thinks something has happened to him. And she is bisexual, so she likes either gender. *'Craig:' Craig is George's housemate, moving in with him and his mother Eleanor. There's two things he lives for - eating anything and that can include things that aren't food, like a car or a dishwasher. The second is being extremely dumb. His lack of knowledge and build up of stupidity is something you really don't want to gain yourself. What makes him dumb the most is when he is saying stupid things, building useless things and, even worse, turning floors into rinks, from ice rinks to butter rinks. Also, if there was one thing he would be embarrassing at, it's dancing. He is just terrible and embarrassing at dancing. He lacks depth perception due to the fact he's cycloptic. And he has a fear of thunderstorms. *'King Axecutioner:' The film's main antagonist. Many think of him as a lovable and generous king snake, but he is really one of Weird World's most wanted criminals. Thousands of years ago, he stole a very powerful and dangerous axe made up of elemental power and dark magic called T.U.E.A (The Ultimate Elemental Axe), so he can destroy Weird World, then rebuild it. He's Weird World's biggest thief. He has stolen precious things from a HD flat-screen golden television to a titanium skeleton and even a garnet chandelier. He's also known as a hacker, terrorist, vandal and serial killer. At least 250 million Weird World residents have been involved with his crimes since the early 13th century. However, he is often getting his words mixed up and says something similar or a word that rhymes. Nonetheless, he's not a guy you should hang out with. *'Sponghuck:' Sponghuck is a grumpy guts. He is so grouchy that he's critical, nothing impresses him and he complains all the time. He likes to get enough sleep and his favourite food are KitKats. He always has one in case of emergencies. He used to be a burglar, but lost his fame after being "used" by another burglar. This may be why he's always grumpy or why he always wears a balaclava. He appears to have two eyes, but if you take off his balaclava, you can see he actually has 4 eyes. He has no leg movement which is why he floats on an unpoppable bubble. However, despite being grumpy, Sponghuck's a scaredy cat and is scared of absolutely everything. He acts like a caring friend though and likes to keep the others safe. *'Tyler:' Tyler is the kind and wise elderly of The Extraordinary Eight. He likes to help out his friends in any way he can. Tyler doesn't talk as much as everyone does and usually only says a few words per line. He is believed to know everything, but is this actually true? No one actually knows. He may not tell to anyone, maybe not even himself. He is very slow ground, but fast in the air with his rocket feet and he is able to throw big and painful punches with his strength and self built emerald gauntlets. He is also apparently clumsy, but he tries his best to be as careful as he can. He speaks with a Swedish accent. *'Scooter:' Scooter is a an energetic and chilled out snowball who is a keen engineer and inventor and builds really useful things for the team. He really loves ice sports, such as skiing, hockey, curling and his favourite - ice skating. He became addicted when he was a kid. There's a bright light surrounding his body which changes colour depending his mood. He never panics when there's a problem and is always calm and relaxed. Plus, he's always sick with a terribly sniffy cold and allergies to everything. sneeze One sneeze can freeze you in solid ice. He is often falling asleep and can easily get upset. *'Josie:' Josie always likes to go her way and she wear a crocodile skull on her head as a helmet. She is the youngest of the team besides George, but she is also the strongest. Her strength is so incredible she can lift houses and even mountains. She often likes to tease the others and play pranks on them, though this can get her in trouble. She also likes to doubt every thought the others have. Even her own at times. But, poor Josie suffers from horrible and serious confidence issues and likes to keep to the sidelines. She wasn't an original member of the team, until she was found in a dark place by Craig and then she joined. *'Bash:' Bash apparently finds everything hilarious and he is laughing Laughing all the time. Even laughing through sadness, fear and even anger, he is one of the craziest guys you could ever meet. His eyes go very googly when crazy and this can annoy his friends to the max. There's only one way he will stop laughing. You have to tell him a joke, as he just doesn't get the punchline of them. He is best friends with Josie and is always hiding in her crocodile skull. Bash lost his left eye when he was younger and has never revealed why, but he was fitted with an ocular prosthesis and had it removed a few years later, so he could tackle the world with one eye. *'Cole:' 28-year old Zap Cloud member Cole is very shy Um but a very nice guy, whom you always trust to help out with your problems. He is gay and sometimes feels upset when thinking about his boyfriend Nelson, whom he broke up with about 10 years ago. He has a huge passion for cherries - cherry juice, cherry jam and especially cherry cake. He is also a fan of Converse shoes and has a glass case full of them and his father owned a Converse store. He wears a special one-eye eyeglass, because he is blind and without it, he sees nothing but darkness. *'Brent:' 35-year old Brent is Zap Cloud's tallest and eldest member and he always stutters when he speaks, because he always feels nervous. His father was a pelican, so he was born with a giant jaw which allows him to store food in it. He speaks with a Latin accent. He had a scary childhood, but he doesn't seem to remember or even know about it. He never has any luck finding the perfect woman, but he tries his best, only to screw up afterwards. He should just try being himself. *'Zayden:' 32-year old Zap Cloud member Zayden is a cool, but very naive pineapple. He doesn't like to show his feelings to the public and almost always keeps a straight face on him. As well as a DJ, he is a keen rapper. Of the group, Zayden is the cleverest and the richest. And he always talks in third person. He is also known for having good, no great luck when it comes to... whatever he is doing. What is his secret? He probably won't say. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies